Hathoria
Hathoria is a fictional nation created for the Philippine fantasy television show (telefantasya) ''Encantadia'', aired on GMA Network. As revealed in show canon, Hathoria was one of the four major kingdoms comprising the realm of Encantadia, the other kingdoms being Lireo, Sapiro and Adamya. Hathoria is the third kingdom to be established which was during the Etherian Age. Covering much of Encantadia's southwest, Hathoria is largely a barren landscape, devoid of any significant vegetation or wildlife. Numerous large caverns comprise much of the Hathorian landscape, with a vast tunnel system leading deep into the earth creating a fast and convenient means of transportation for the Hathors. In the 2016 requel, the exterior design of Hathoria has a big dragon-head at the center of their castle and filled with turrets as their defense. History The land where Hathoria now stands was once owned by the Etherian Empire. It was given to Bartimus, the first king of Hathoria, as payment for the bloodguilt Etheria owed after his wife Aranhe was slain by an Etherian prince. Despite having sovereignty, government and its own territory, Hathoria was still a little more than a vassal of Etheria. Throughout the events leading to the Great Encantadian War, Hathoria was the last kingdom to secede and join the rebellion against the Etherian Empire. After the war had been won and the Jewel of Elements was split into four, Hathoria was granted guardianship of the Jewel of Fire, the powers of which the Hathors fully exploited by developing their smithing and war machinery. However, they became greedy wanting to be the most powerful kingdom in Encantadia by having the four elemental gems protected by the Diwatas in Lireo. In the end, they were defeated by the allied forces of Lireo, Adamya and Sapiro. Hathoria on Encantadia's Book 3, is now a dead kingdom after the last king, Hagorn died in the war. After the last war of Encantadia and Pirena's tutelage of Armea, Pirena went back to Hathoria to say her goodbye to the land she called her birthplace and destroyed Hathoria, leaving only three kingdoms in Encantadia: Lireo, Sapiro and Adamya. Government and Society Hathorian royalty adhered to the traditional patriarchal definition of an absolute monarchy, meaning the eldest son of the king is next in line to rule. Their close ties to their ancestors and mystical inclinations make Hathorian society very similar to that of Lireo. Their guardianship of the Brilyante ng Apoy has influenced much of Hathorian technology, including their machines of war. Unmarried Hathors of royal lineage can be identified by distinct facial markings. These markings resemble fire and flame patterns usually situated around the eyes or on the forehead, to be removed upon marriage. Like most of the other kingdoms, royal marriages are arranged. In Encantadia 2016 it is revealed that the hathors look differently and die differently because of Mine-a's curse. Known Monarchs There had been four (4) instituted rulers of Hathoria since its founding: * Bartimus - the first king of Hathoria. * Aranhe - spouse to the first king of Hathoria. Her death resulted in the establishment of the Hathorian kingdom. * Arvak - the only son of Bartimus. * Hagorn - the heir to the Hathorian throne after his father, Arvak. Hagorn, during his reign, was as evil as his father Arvak. This evilness rooted from the rejection he experienced from Mine-a. When Etheria was still in its full glory, Hagorn was bethroted to marry the Etherian princess Mine-a, the only girl she loved all his life. He was deeply in love with Minea but unfortunately it is his best friend, Raquim, whom Mine-a loves. Feeling betrayed, he disquised himself as Raquim to fool Mine-a, thus giving life to Pirena. However, in Etheria, Encantadia's Book 2, the Sang'gres have made changes in the past which somehow changed how Pirena was conceived. He killed Prince Raquim in the mortal world. He died in the hands of Amihan, the daughter of Raquim and Mine-a, which in that time was the Queen of Lireo. Known Hathors Full blooded and half blooded Hathors are listed here: * Hagorn * Arvak * Pirena * Amarro * Bartimus * Agane * Hitano * Gurna * Mira * Arachn * Eldrin 2016 Version In the requel, Hathoria was depicted as a more technologically-advanced civilization than in its predecessor. It's denizens were masters of the forge and were seemingly the first encantados to manufacture and employ firearms. They even have made their own writing system. Category:Encantadia Category:Kingdoms Category:Locations in the Encantadia 2005-2006 Series